Ten Tales of The SHIELD World
by VerelLupin
Summary: Two scientists, two specialists and two leaders. Six people that depend on each other through thick and thin. In a world of secrets, they're the only ones who tell each other the truth...most of the time. Coulskye, Fitzsimmons & Mayward. Some spoilers for current episodes, Au elements.
1. Who Am I Living For?

**This is an iPod drabble that I've done for ATLA, Harry Potter and Inception. Figured I try my hand at S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Who Am I Living For? - Melinda May (Mayward)**

They call her the cavalry but she's more than that.

She's the armed forces, the CIA, the FBI. She rescues the organization's organizations.

She is the bullet in the chamber, the last resort for some and the final solution to others.

She used to feel shame and pain for what she'd done but once she saw what happened when she laid down her weapons, she knew it was too high a price to pay for her sanity.

She was the best friend who kept secrets, the lover who remained cold, the one who had to make the tough decisions when the tough people were killed or too hurt to continue making them.

She had sanitized and cleaned up but mostly she's the backup for the backup.

In the end she's doesn't know who pulls her trigger until its over and done with. Only after does she get told who's she's working for, who she's killing for, who she's dying for but she's never sure who she's living for.


	2. Haunted

**Okay I'm totally biased but I do love me some Coulskye and they are so adorable together. **

**I don't care if it never happens. **

**Coulson is my favorite but I do think he's the most damaged of them...which is why he needs Skye.**

* * *

**Haunted - Phil Coulson (Coulskye)**

They all have had Opps that have gone wrong, been part of ones that got people killed.

But it's not the seemingly endless death toll that breaks down a person, it helps but it's not the main factor. It's the lies, the countless families and loved ones that have been lied to. The parents and children, the husbands and wives, the civilians, the ones without the high enough clearance and all the ones who can't find out about their shadow world.

The careers that never came to be, the relatives that are hidden for their safety, not theirs of course but for the good of the whole big picture.

Which is why this is a bad idea. She thinks he's dead, he can't tell her he's not. He can't give her answers only more questions. She seems happy and in reality he is too but he's also scared that what he created after her will shatter if he goes through with this.

Phil Coulson has never been afraid to say he was afraid. He's a big enough man to know when he's reached his limits but doubt weighs on him and Skye is nothing if not supportive.

What if he's not over the musician, he tells her. What if he ends up just hurting them all?

You won't, you're not that type of man, she replies.

He's sure that as soon as hears her play it will hit him like a sledgehammer, its why he doesn't really play classical at home, but it doesn't, it shouldn't have surprised him. Skye had told him it wouldn't but he didn't believe her, which was why she forced him to make this stupid trip in the first place and give him back the peace that's been missing since he saw the flyer.

She's still beautiful and plays with such emotion that it makes him cry but now its for a different reason and he breathes a sigh of relief. He'd gotten scared and it had all come down to his perceived shortcomings. He should have known that he'd be okay.

He has whom he needs, the woman at his side, the one who holds his hand, the one with the matching ring on her finger. The one who also holds the hand of a dark haired beauty that has his eyes and her smile.

She's the one who drove the haunted memory out, she is the one who inhabits his soul now and when he's done walking down memory lane, she's the one he'll been heading towards.

His Skye.


	3. I'll Hold My Breath

**I was so sad to have their relationship end before it was started so I am remedying that.**

* * *

**I'll Hold My Breath - Grant Ward (Mayward)**

He breathes in and out, he prepares himself to tell her.

To show her that what Lorelei had told her was wrong, that Skye was always just an infatuation.

He stares at her hard eyes, eyes that shined once with a light when his hands ran over her body. He's scarred her, and she has no more room for scars.

He promises that he'll be better if she'll give him a chance.

She tells him not to hold his breath.

"I'll hold my breath until you're convinced. I will eat, sleep and breath Melinda May, every minute of every hour of every day."

He only holds it for a few minutes before she's giving him her own air.


	4. Secrets

**I'm always happy when they give each other hugs. The rest of the team should follow their example.**

* * *

**Secrets – Leo Fitz (Fitzsimmons)**

This organization is nothing but secrets. Leo Fitz knew this when he joined. It would be impossible not to. He knew there was so much he'd never be able to tell someone but he doesn't mind, not really.

Then he met Jemma Simmons and that all changed. All of sudden he has so many secrets he wants to tell. She was the part of him hidden away, the people part that was needed and that he'd been told he was missing all his life.

All of sudden it wasn't just his secrets he was protecting, it was hers too and after graduation and becoming the new future of S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, it became their secrets.

Their triumphs, their failures. Every achievement was theirs; everything was shared except for the thing he wanted most to share. His heart remained his alone.

When she jumped, it wasn't just her dying. It was her killing him.

He knew about her fling with Ward, it was the one secret he wished she hadn't told him but you had to take the good with the bad and he had told her that he didn't care. And he didn't as long as she remained his partner, his tether to the outside world, the translator for the gibberish in his brain.

When S.H.I.E.L.D fell and he ran to her arms, he gave her his last secret.

He held her close and whispered, "I love you."


	5. Little Heaven

**Normally this is a very romantic song but for some reason this very angsty AU came out. **

**I don't know what happened. I'll be honest, I made myself cry.**

* * *

**Little Heaven – Phil Coulson (Coulskye)**

She was Skye, she was the little ray of sun that burst through the clouds of his nightmares, the first thing he felt when there was nothing but darkness. The pain was bearable as long as her hands that soothed and lips that kissed his with reverence stayed put.

She was his little heaven, his little bit of peace when Tahiti began to eat at him. The anchor that kept him from slipping under the waves of anger and betrayal when he discovered what GH325 was.

She was never blue like her namesake though she expressed her love of the color. It became her favorite when saw it was the color of his eyes, eyes she complimented every time they made love.

She was a vibrant person, she wasn't meant to be pale and covered in red. She wasn't meant for this type of suffering, he could see it in the expression of frozen shock on her face.

Maybe it was his penance for daring to defy the natural order of life and death and coming back. He begged her to hold on, begged and willed the blood to go back to fill her and bring back the smile that reminded him of a warm cloudless day.

But she didn't and he was left holding his colorless heaven. He was left without an anchor and he drowned in the sorrow that he'd failed her, he failed them. Their team came upon him and he rose baptized in her red and ready to unleash hell on those who had taken her joyful presence from him.

But it was hard to see through the tears, hard to hear the warning shouts and even harder to see one of Quinn's bodyguards get up and fire at him. He was too drenched in blood to see that the bullet had pierced him. His heart had already taken the worst blow, a shot was nothing.

He went down on his knees, her form still cradled in his arms. They tried to save him but this time they respected his wishes. They let him go and he went with his heaven to a new one.

Coulson was okay with that.


	6. Skinny Love

**It's Jemma's turn**.

* * *

**Skinny Love – Jemma Simmons (Fitzsimmons)**

Jemma thought he was too shy to be here, too quiet to have such loud inventions. He was too skinny to do combat and live to tell the tale.

She made his sandwiches with fattening Aoli sauces and full of heavy meats. She wanted him fuller not for aesthetic reasons but so he would survive. She never questioned why it was so important that he come back whole.

She didn't worry about herself. She was a scientist, she would always have tougher women and men to protect her and that was fine with her. But at some point Leo would want to go into the fight and she wouldn't be able to convince him not to and if something happened to him, she'd break apart.

She jumped knowing it was the end, she said goodbye to her skinny love, skinny because it was barest ingredients of a relationship, mutual respect and similar thought process, no love, at least not on his end. It had been love on hers ever since she met him.

But Ward saved her and she realized that she could have a fatter love. She could have it if only she was willing to put it all on the line. She would have to open herself up to the fear that he could be taken from her, just like she could be taken from him.

She leaned against Fitz and knew she'd just avoided a major mistake. She wouldn't let this second chance pass her by. "You're perfect, Fitz."

"Pardon?"

"You're my perfect love."

And he was, Fitz's angles were a perfect match to Jemma's curves.


	7. Burning Gold

**In my world they are together and will have at least one kick ass kid. Phil and Skye's kid will need a playmate.**

* * *

**Burning Gold – Melinda May & Grant Ward (Mayward)**

She was already looking for an exit when he met her. She had an excuse on her lips when they first touched his. She wanted a change of scenery when he was offering her the world.

He was looking for peace in the middle of a fire fight. An apology for a wrong he never committed. Avoiding death when he had never truly lived.

He protected her and saw not an exit but an entry to a new level of trust. Explanations turned to whispers and whispers into kisses in the dark. The view was now full of potentials for a love that had been sitting on the horizon waiting for her to reach for it, if she wanted, it was her choice.

He found a fight that was worth bringing peace to the world and when it got overwhelming she held him. He didn't look for absolution with her. He accepted there were some wrongs he could never right. He lived and breathed death but knowing she was breathing along beside him filled him with life.

They glowed when they found each other but together they burned bright like gold.


	8. Come Around

**Just one of the many powers I think she could have. Her name makes it super appropriate.  
**

* * *

**Come Around – Skye & Phil Coulson (Coulskye)**

I'm sorry, she said.  
No more lies or I'm done with you, he said.

Coulson, come back. Come back, she implored.  
Skye, hold on, please hold on, he prayed.

I was gone for days, he admitted.  
A whole village died for me? she asked.

You value me, she said.  
You're special, he said.

This should faze you, he snapped.  
At least we'll be in the dark together, she replied.

She'll die giving it, they threatened.  
Go to hell, he growled.

S.H.I.E.L.D is no more, he muttered.  
There's still us, she assured.

Don't let go, he begged.  
You can't hold us both, she reasoned.

Help is coming, he pleaded with her. Attempting to pull her back from the edge of the building.

There's not enough time, she replied wiggling her hand from his. His position shifted closer to the edge the longer he tried to hold onto her.

I love you, she confessed and let go.  
Skye! he screamed into the air.

I can fly?, Phil I can fly! She exclaimed as she floated level with him.  
Get back on this building, he yelled at her now that he was able to pull himself up.

I still love you, she pouted and slowly descended into his arms.  
I know, I love you too, he breathed holding her tightly.

Skye, put us down, he mumbled against her mouth.  
I can't, I'm too happy, she giggled and lifted them a little higher.


	9. The Man That Can't Be Moved

**Every time I do one of these, I get a love triangle. Don't know why, though this is more of a love & friendship triangle.**

**I'm too hard core Coulskye to venture anywhere else...sorry.**

* * *

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved - Grant Ward, Skye & Phil Coulson (One Sided Skyward & Coulskye)  
**  
They called him the machine; they said he was perfect for solo work.

It wasn't that he didn't have emotions it was that he had too many to express in a cohesive way.

When he met her. He knew she would give him trouble.

She called him a robot, told him to show some humanity. He tried and realized that he liked her.

She talked of her adventures on the street. How fun it was hanging out with Jemma and Leo. How hard May was on her but he noticed she never talked about what she did when she went out on those super secret missions with Coulson. Coulson was always off limits and he stopped asking.

He hugged her and laughed with her but her brightest smiles were reserved for him, for the boss. She played checkers and monopoly and they did charades once. But whenever the whole group was together she and Coulson were always a team.

He told her that her crush was obvious and inappropriate. It was the first time they fought and she refused to speak to him until he apologized.

He caught her asleep in Lola once and he tried to wake her before Coulson saw her but the proof that her crush wasn't one sided came out. Coulson woke her gently and she automatically lifted her arms and he bent down and she wrapped them around his neck. He wasn't surprised their boss could carry her so easily; it was more that he looked so natural doing it.

He tried once more to tell her how he felt even though May told him it was a lost cause, Fitz & Simmons shook their heads and directed him to where the SUV was parked. They told him that she was already taken but he wanted to be see it with his own eyes.

And he did, he saw Coulson walk purposely towards the SUV and climb into it.

Ward leaned against the wall, waiting for Coulson to leave so he could finally tell Skye the truth. Only he didn't and twenty minutes later Ward knew that what the rest of the team had told him about the Boss and the Hacker was true.

He didn't want to believe it but it was hard to deny when Coulson finally emerged. He was adjusting his tie and Skye was wiping his mouth with her thumb, before planting another soft kiss onto it, which he returned enthusiastically.

He was stuck to the spot by their interaction, too surprised or shocked to move, he wasn't sure which. They noticed their audience but they weren't shy or ashamed if anything Skye looked relieved that he finally knew and Coulson looked at him with well-intentioned pity.

It was clear that they were a couple. In love, messing around, he didn't care. He bowed out gracefully and left them alone. Once in his bunk he let his emotions come out, let them immobilize him with grief.

Sleep claimed him and he woke up devoid of feelings just as everyone had always claimed he was.


	10. White Rabbit

**I wouldn't want this to happen but this is a more realistic end if Ward isn't a double agent.**

* * *

**White Rabbit – Whole Group **

S.H.I.E.L.D gave orders and Coulson followed.

Coulson gave orders and Ward, May, Skye, Fitz and Simmons followed.

Skye suggested and Coulson followed her plans.

Ward gave directions and Skye believed him.

May put down her weapons but Fitz, Coulson and Skye no longer trusted her.

Skye gave him the files and Ward turned on them.

Coulson sought out Skye and they comforted each other.

May took back the plane but she wasn't a friend just an ally.

Fitz and Simmons were reunited and fought alongside their leader, Coulson, their power, Skye and their ally, May, against their former friend, Ward.

In the end the rabbit hole had been too deep and not all of them had been able to crawl out.


	11. Bonus: Falling

**I made the mistake of not stopping my music and this came out. I couldn't resist adding it as a bonus chapter.**

**Long live Coulskye! (somewhere Clark Gregg is shaking his head at my stupidity.)**

* * *

**Falling – Skye (Coulskye)**

She was an orphan, a fringe on the fringe society of Internet hacking. She was the child that couldn't please anybody and was sent back until she was fifteen.

She was the girl who fell for the bad boys and the wrong boys and the ones who stole her stuff. She was the lonely one that covered all her pain with jokes and bravado but all she wanted was hug and some sweet Hawaiian pizza that wasn't cold, because pizza joints did not deliver to vans.

She was the first one of the Rising Tide to be caught and black bagged by S.H.I.E.L.D. and agent serious face and agent hello handsome. As per the norm she fell for the handsome emotionally stunted one but hey she was young, she was allowed to be stupid.

She was, got involved with Miles again, and got busted again by agent angry face and Coulson, she'd renamed him the first time he let her sit in Lola, that car was pure decadence.

She became the girl who was a model citizen, within the shadow organization at least, and soon replaced agent May, also renamed, after she taught her how to throw a solid kick, as Coulson's right hand woman.

Because she wasn't a child or a stupid girl, she was allowed more mature mistakes.

She detested the bad boys now; hell she didn't even like good boys, poor Fitz. Now she was interested in good men, actually one sensible and adorably clueless man that wore suits like he was poured into them, because she had noticed, it was impossible not to with how well they were cut.

A man that had given her a chance, felt bad for her continuous bad luck with families, adopted her and had ordered a Hawaiian pizza that Hawaii would have sold their volcano for, just because she craved it and said it aloud. It was a super bonus that it was his favorite and nobody else's and they'd shared it with some Blue Moons, man the guy had taste.

She wanted to go to his office, she wanted to say, "hey A.C. how about we got out for…" and that was where she would stall, because she was not familiar with anything outside the bus or normal dating.

She'd heard the stories of the cellist, she officially hated classical music cause of this, the rumors of Maria Hill, wasn't she with Captain America? And the one time he'd gone to a movie with Natasha Romanoff, Bourne Legacy was what they saw, figures Clint would moonlight as an actor, the ham.

What could she offer and then it hit her. She couldn't offer Coulson anything material, but she could give him friendship and loyalty and a shoulder to cry on, arms too if he wanted, but most all she could give him her love whether he reciprocated it or not, it was already his to be honest.

Skye became the smart woman they all expected her to be and that dealt with her Boss professionally and without a hint that she was nursing unrequited love, she was thinking of calling Clint's agent, she was that good.

Of course Coulson had to ruin all her good work by kissing her under the mistletoe, bastard, what the hell else could she do but take advantage and thoroughly molest his mouth in front of God and all their co-workers.

Once the shock wore off, he pulled her out of the party and she settled in for a lengthy lecture, he did not disappoint. He said he was surprised by her behavior, they were colleagues and there were rules about fraternization.

She tried to listen but by the third time he'd mentioned her age she had tuned out, of course if she had been paying attention, she would have noticed his voice had gotten lower and that the voices on the other side of the door were farther away.

She would have seen that he had maneuvered her past the little hallway they were in and were now in a lounge area, she never knew existed, which came with a lockable door. She would have noticed that he was closer and that he'd locked said door.

It was at this very crucial moment that she did notice that he had stopped talking but then it would be hard to talk when your tongue is in another person's mouth, so yeah no surprise there.

"So you're not mad?" she asked after like five minutes of kissing or was it ten, she didn't know, she was too light headed from lack of air to glance at her watch.

"Just don't kiss me like this in public." He replied and proceeded to show her exactly how they should kiss when they were alone and very likely not to be disturbed.

Skye is a part of a family of super spies, in the cozy middle of an agency that doesn't exist. She's not going anywhere anytime soon and she's stopped falling for the bad boys though her good man could be a very bad boy, when they actually manage to be alone.

All in all Skye was glad she'd fallen into S.H.I.E.L.D's hands and into Phil Coulson's heart.


End file.
